Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computer graphics and, more specifically, to various gamecasting techniques.
Description of the Related Art
Gamecasting is an activity in which a user of a software application (e.g., a video game application) broadcasts a live stream of his or her interactions with the software application. The broadcast is typically transmitted via the Internet, enabling others to receive a live audio/video stream of the user's activities via a direct connection and/or via a web service, such as Twitch™ or Youtube™.
Generally, when gamecasting, the user transmits a live stream of his or her view of the software application. Additionally, the user may commentate on his or her gameplay via a microphone, webcam, and/or a textual messaging platform and transmit this additional audio/video content to a web service. Viewers that connect to the web service to view the gamecast may then be presented with a live view of the user's gameplay as well as a live video stream of the user and/or a messaging window that allows the viewers to interact with the user and/or other viewers.
Although conventional gamecasting platforms generally provide a high level of interactivity (e.g., via live video feeds and messaging platforms), such services suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, one drawback of conventional gamecasting services is that the video feed they are viewing generally has a relatively high degree of latency (e.g., about 1 to 10 seconds). Although this degree of latency is inconsequential in the context of other types of live streams (e.g., movies viewed via Internet video services, audio broadcast, etc.), in gaming applications, this degree of latency can significantly detract from the gaming experience and/or a viewer's ability to obtain relevant information from a gamecast.
Another limitation of conventional gamecasting platforms is that the video stream outputted to users is oftentimes cluttered with a high amount of extraneous information. For example, a gamecast stream viewed via a web portal may include a user's view of the video game application, a number of graphical user interface elements, one or more live webcam feeds, a chat windows, etc. Consequently, viewers of the gamecast may have a difficult time viewing the gamecast, particularly on smaller mobile devices. Additionally, if the user that is transmitting the gamecast is operating the software application on a mobile device, such as a smartphone, tablet, or handheld gaming device, he or she also may have difficulty navigating a cluttered interface to monitor the gamecast, adjust the gamecast, and/or interact with viewers of the gamecast.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are more effective techniques for gamecasting.